


Missing Pieces

by aStormyHaze



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, a dose of angst, post 7x22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aStormyHaze/pseuds/aStormyHaze
Summary: After setting down in their new cabin in Bloomfield, Oliver realises Felicity woke up different that morning. Will she let him in?





	1. All she wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Oliticy story and it just didn't leave my head!
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so, sorry for any mistakes you may find.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

After taking one the most difficult and yet one of the easiest decisions of their crazy life, Felicity and Oliver had finally finished settling in their new home. It all happened so fast that the barely had time to digest the consequences of their decision. In a minute they were taking down Emiko, the other they’re practically running off to hide their family from The Ninth Circle. Both were convinced this was the best course of action. Not telling anyone about Mia was the best way to keep all of them safe, especially their little one. She was their number one priority right now. Above Star City or anything else. “The team could handle the city”, Oliver would often repeat in his head late at night while looking at Felicity sleeping.

They had a glimpse of this new life for five months in the past, Oliver then questioned if Ivy Town would be their best version. Looking back he now had the definitive answer. Even with William living far away and the constant fear of something bad happening with his girls, he was pretty sure this was way better, it felt like the puzzle pieces of his best life were slowly coming together. It hasn’t be easy, or fair most of the time, but they’d get there eventually, as long as they were together.

It was around a week after Diggle had dropped them off in the cabin. Most of their belonging were in place. Felicity still needed to work on her office and Oliver was planning to put together a training room on the back of the house. Felicity was especially anxious to configure her computers and systems to get the safe comms to start contacting the outside world. Overwatch was retired, sure, but she wouldn’t just burry this huge part of her. Other than Diggle and Lyla, benefiting from the A.R.G.U.S. safe line on the house, they were pretty much on their own. Not that was bad or anything, she needed a much anticipated “honeymoon” with Oliver after the past year.

It was a beautiful morning and both were tired from finishing unboxing Oliver’s kitchen until late the previous night. But Mia wouldn’t give Felicity a break and was making hard to stay late in bed cuddling with her hunk husband. She got up, leaving Oliver still asleep and headed to the bathroom, but not before checking her phone to check what time it was. It was then that something else that got her attention. “Ohh” was the first thing on her mind.

An hour later, Oliver wakes up to an empty bed, but he couldn’t hear any noise coming from the bathroom or the living room. He went full alert mode only to find Felicity in the couch staring at nothing with a cup of juice in her hand. The past weeks he had seen Felicity in an amazing mood pretty much every morning, despite her morning sickness and pee breaks every half and hour, she would be happy to try cooking omelettes and waffles, with not much success… but still, radiant. Breakfast had quickly become one of Oliver’s favourite part of the day. Filled with laughs, food, kisses and most of the times, more than kisses. Today, well, today she appeared off today. “She must be sleepy, that’s all” he thought, getting closer, trying not to startle her.

\- “Hey you two. Good morning”. He said with the soft voice he reserved only for her. Felicity drift off from her train of thoughts giving him a small smile as he sat by her side. “Morning honey”. If Oliver didn’t knew his wife so well she could had fooled him. She had been crying. Oliver wanted her to open up to him without him asking. He looked into her eyes like he was begging to let him in. They had reached a point were sometimes, they didn’t need words to know what the other was feeling, he just needed to figure out what was causing this. After a moment of silence, Felicity just laid on him and grabbed his hand.

\- “How are you feeling today? Mia is giving you a hard time?” was the best he came up to. Maybe a push in the right direction would do it.

\- “No no. She humm… made me get up earlier than I wanted though”. Oliver just nodded. “What if she’s regretting this already?” was starting to hammering his head like a ton of bricks. - “Did…. did something happen Felicity? I just… you seem off today. Is there something I can do?”

\- “It’s nothing Oliver.” She says looking down ”Just those stupid hormones messing with my head!” She breaths.

\- “Hey hey. Talk to me Felicity. I’m here to help. What’s bothering you?”

\- “I just, woke up today and saw the date on my phone”. Tears are starting to fall. “Next week is my mom’s birthday. And I can even tell her... this!” She says, pointing to her swelling belly. A lump forms on Oliver throat, as she continues. “I just, feel like I’m keeping this from her, and I know how excited she would be you know… as much as I’m not a fan of her overreacting over everything.” she chuckles.

\- “Every time she brought up the topic, she’d just, I don’t know, light up I guess is the term.”

\- “So, Donna talked about that with you huh?” - “Yeah…. I remember back when we were engaged and she was in a bad place with Lance. She started talking about how our relationship was perfect and mentioned that you’d be a good dad someday. Who knew the someday was closer than ever huh?!” Oliver closed his eyes at the mention of William.

\- “Hey…” she raised his chin so she could look him eye to eye. “We’ve talked about this. We still have time. He’ll be back to us. I need you to know that”.

\- “What would I do with you Felicity Smoak” he says, giving her a small kiss. “I ask that all the time too. Except that i replace it with Oliver Queen at the end of the phrase and…” she starts babbling now.

\- “You know” Oliver cuts her smoothly “I was thinking just about that the other day.” She gives him a puzzled look. “You were?”. “Yeah. It’s been a while since I last contacted Thea, and she’d love to know she’s gonna be aunt again.” He takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “It’s not just the team right? They’re the people that were closest to us at this point in time. But we both have family and friends out there too.“ She agrees.

\- ”I think I feel like we’re being selfish… ? I mean, my mother has the right to know she’s gonna be a grandmother! But when I look at the whole picture I know we made the right call.. It just sucks that we don’t have other options now.”

\- “I know. But it’s not gonna be permanent. Dig and the team will figure out a way to the end The Ninth Circle, and we’ll have our life back.” He says, placing a kiss in her forehead. “… and until that happens, I’m right here, okay?” She lets out a deep breath and a genuine smile, placing both her hand on his cheeks. “Thank you. I really needed that.”. They keep silent, just appreciating the intimacy of the moment.

After some good ten minutes of cuddling in the couch, Oliver starts. “So when was the last time you two talked?”. Felicity takes a moment to look back. - “About a month ago. I said that we were very focused on some stuff and i might take a while to call again. She understood. So I guess she’s not that worried. After I get everything up and running I’ll give her a call.” Her tone had improved but he still felt like she was sad with the situation. Gathering her cup, she headed to their kitchen. “So! Petty party is over for now. Come here and cook us some food please. We are starving!” She yells.

He follows her. But he had more plans on his mind….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I Still have 2 or 3 chapters to go. But i'd love to read your thoughts about it. If you have any suggestions i'd love to have it :)


	2. Family is precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a chat with Mia in the morning and meets with Digg to share his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry for disappearing. 
> 
> Again, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so, sorry for any mistakes you may find.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

A couple of days later, Digg calls to check on them, Oliver quickly picks up the phone. His plan has to be really well-orchestrated for two reasons. One, to make sure both Donna and they are safe, in case the Ninth Circle is keeping tabs on her, and two, it was supposed to be a  _ surprise _ for Felicity. It would be much easier if Oliver just texted Digg, but Felicity was yet to work on their phones. Right now, the only secure line was A.R.G.U.S’s and that meant that she could overhear their conversation in the small cabin.

“Hey Oliver, how are things going? Everything in place?”

“Almost! Felicity will start working on her office later this week and I have plans for the training room that will take a while to finish. Not to mention the nursery.” 

“Nice to hear you are adjusting to the new life.” They talked about how the team was doing and their latest mission. Oliver had to find a way to talk to him without his wife so close.

“So, when do you plan on stopping by again? I actually just realized I left the box with my old suits and bows on the Bunker. I was hoping you could bring it the next time.”

“Sure man. Actually, Lyla and J.J. will be out of town for the next two days. I could pay you guys a visit tomorrow and come back the next day. The team can handle it.”. 

“Great! We can meet halfway. Tomorrow morning I need to go to the grocery store. You could pick me up on the way”. S w e e t. Felicity’s least favorite activity was grocery shopping. She basically asked for all kinds of junk food and waited to magically appear. That would make the perfect opportunity to discuss the plan with Digg. “Deal. Talk tomorrow. Thanks.” As Oliver hung up the phone, Felicity sneaked behind him, laying on his back. “Was that John? How is he doing?”. She asks cheerfully. “Well, you can ask yourself tomorrow. He’s coming to visit us and spend the night here”. Oliver replies, turning around and placing his hands on her hips, his eyes full of happiness and adoration meeting hers. “Man, how I miss the OG! That’s great. Lyla coming too?” “Nope. She’s out of town with J.J. So tomorrow morning I’ll go out and find him at the grocery store. Write down what you want me to buy it.” He says, giving her a wink and leaning for what he thought would be a quick kiss, he had dinner to start after all. Felicity had other plans, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, going for a deep kiss. Dinner was gonna be late after all.

* * *

Oliver was still adjusting to their recently newfound “freedom” from their nightly activities, and old habits are hard to let go of. He was used to be up early to run and train, even after a late night of patrolling. Some days he was able to stay in bed until a little later, but usually, he loved to wake up before Felicity and instead of starting the day training, he’d just look at his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully, well, that until their precious cargo forced her to the bathroom. Today Oliver was feeling especially talkative. Unlike him, Felicity was a heavy sleeper, so having a full conversation with Mia would disturb her not one bit.

“Hey, Mia. Good Morning”. His voice so soft nobody in their right mind would believe he used to be a Bratva captain. “It’s your dad. Can you hear me?” he continues, putting his hand on Felicity’s belly making sure it didn't wake her up. He stopped for a moment, looking at Felicity “Mia, you're so lucky to have her as your mom you know that right? I'm sure you do. She continues to surprise me. And you, Little Star, are the biggest surprise yet” The most loving smile appearing. "You're gonna be just as smart, loving, funny and remarkable as your mom. I can't wait to see you grow, to tell you stories about how I've met Felicity, how she changed my life, how incredibly strong she is and how we fell in love. Mia, I'll do anything to keep you as safe and happy as I possibly can, okay?" He finished, gathering his thoughts on the future. "I can't wait to meet you Mia, and I can't wait to be able to tell everyone about you. For now, it's gonna be only me, your mom, your uncle Digg and your aunt Layla. 

"But there's a lot of people who are going to be very happy with you." He thinks about Will, Thea, Donna, Sara and the rest of the team. And there are also people who won't have the chance to meet her, to see how much Oliver has changed and how happy he is right now. "I wish you could meet your uncle Tommy" a sad smile across his face. "He would not believe how I turned out" He chuckles. "He'd tell so many embarrassing stories. I think your mom wouldn't be very happy with that". He addmited . And then, there are those whose mixed feelings make it confusing to Oliver to see past the number of events that happened in the past "I'm sure your grandmother Moira would love to have a granddaughter around". He pauses. He didn't have the chance to confront her regarding William. He understood why she did that in some capacity. God, he was too young and far too immature to be a dad back then. But missing so many years of Will's life still hurt a lot.

"Hey. What are you doing down there?" Felicity says rubbing her eye, reaching for his head and buring her hands in his hair.

"Good Morning." He smiles at her. "I was just having a little chat with Mia" He says kissing her forehead, never taking his hand off her belly. 

A little chat was a total understatement. It wasn't every day that Oliver Queen had and emotional conversation. Or maybe, it was from now on. "A little?" she replies, her mouth curving into a smile. "How much have you heard?" He asks curiously. "Long enough to be on the verge of a full crying session first thing in the morning because of you! You stupid amazing man!" she responded, smacking his chest lightly. "I'm sorry. I guess I woke up a little nostalgic." He closes the distance between them. Their blue eyes met. Oliver leaned and gave her a soft kiss as she embraced him tightly. '’They would be so proud of the man you became Oliver." she affirms. "Unfortunately I couldn't meet Tommy like I wanted to, but I know that he would be incredibly proud." He closed his eyes, focusing on what she was saying. "And Moira, well… I know what's on your mind and I know you have tons of unresolved issues with her but" she takes a deep breath before continuing. "But someone once said ' _ family is precious'.  _ So I know you two would figure out eventually". He opened his eyes in recognition of the quote she brought back. "Thank you, Felicity. Who would've thought we were going to be a family years later huh?". "Probably John" she claimed. "I think if I ask he'll tell he and Roy had a bet going on". They both laughed until Felicity had to excuse herself to the bathroom. Little Mia was already a handful.

* * *

A few hours later, Oliver and Digg were talking while Oliver looked for the ingredients for his famous Chicken Cordon Bleu.

"So, how are the team and the city doing with our absence?" Oliver questioned. "They understood why both of you needed to leave if that's what you're asking. But you know it's just not the same man. We're actually splitting the team on patrol duty and Ninth Circle tasks, with the help of Layla's team." He replies. "Since we're the only ones that know about you guys, I figured it would be better to have more attention on getting rid of those bastards as soon as possible. You've been through enough already". "Thank you, John. As much as I'm enjoying focusing on Felicity and Mia right now, and can't help but think that it's gonna affect us in the long run. So thank you for making this your priority." Oliver talked and Digg remarked "That'’ what you do for family Oliver. Speaking of, how's Felicity? Has she gotten back to hacking? I know her well enough to know that will not take long" he said with a smile. "She's good! Surprisingly not yet. When I left she was starting to set up her office. But she has some things on her mind that might be slowing her down a little." he explained. Digg frowned "Oliver, is something wrong with the baby?". Oops, that's not where he wanted to go. Poor choice of words. "No, no, no! She's fine. They're both great. Sorry." He assured. "She just misses Donna a lot. And the pregnancy hormones are making it worse. She doesn't want to make a big deal out of it but I know she's not happy that Donna doesn't know about Mia." He clarifies before continuing. "Actually, me asking you to bring my old stuff was a way to talk to you about this. I need help to bring Donna next week. Do you think A.R.G.U.S. would make it safe for her and for us? I mean, I know you're keeping tabs on her just in case."

Mobilize a team to make a pregnant woman happy was a pretty good reason right? "I'll talk to Layla to make it work, don't worry." as Oliver nods. "Thank you, John. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important for her" he concludes. "Well, she deserves it. I'll make sure to set everything up. Just a piece of advice." John pauses for a second and Oliver frowns "make sure your ears are protected when Donna sees Felicity for the first time".

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? If you could tell me what you thought, I would be very grateful! Also, if you liked it and would want me to follow it up, please leave some comments here. 
> 
> I would love to have more ideas if you want me to add it. :)


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digg and Oliver execute the plan. Felicity wants to call her mom but Oliver can't let it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update again! Life got in the way. I'm also anxious with the Series Finale, hope they give Olicity the ending they deserve.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Someone said that it was kinda hard to read the last chapter because the paragraphs were long. Hopefully, this one is better. ;)
> 
> Again, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so, sorry for any mistakes you may find.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one.

After some grocery shopping, Oliver and Digg spent their time back to the cabin brainstorming ideas to bring Donna safely to Felicity. 

"You really think she's gonna fall for that again?" Diggle reasoned. Donna and Felicity were really different in so many aspects. Being suspicious of emails with free trips was totally one of those things. 

"Free roundtrip to a five-star spa in Bloomfield for her birthday weekend?" Oliver stated amused, looking back at his friend. Diggle just nodded in agreement. "Just make sure a couple of A.R.G.U.S. agents are waiting for her at the airport. You could be the driver, just don't let her see you." he finished. 

"Ahhh!" John exhaled "the return of the black driver. Good old times." he concluded, sarcastically. "Yeah. Just go for it." Oliver replied amused.

The idea is for Donna to arrive on her birthday around lunchtime. She'd spend the weekend in the cabin, three days for mother and daughter to catch up and digest the exciting news. By the time they arrived, Digg had already sent the details to Layla, that agreed to send an email to Donna as soon as possible. They had a short timestamp to set everything in place.

* * *

The next morning, Donna Smoak was chilling in her apartment, buying new dresses online after work. Felicity had taught her to find the best deals online the last time she went to Star City. She had just found a new website with cute sparkling dresses and was finishing her subscription to buy this one she really liked, it only needed to confirm the email to proceed to checkout. On her inbox 2 new emails were highlighted. The confirmation email she was there for and another one, another very appealing one. The subject read "Free Birthday Weekend Spa Prize" in all caps. Without even thinking, Donna squealed in delight, forgetting the dress she was about to buy within a second. After replying to the email confirming that she was going to the spa - two days later - and adding her personal information for the plane tickets, Donna was off to get some new bikinis for her trip. She couldn't go to a five-star spa with old clothes right?!

* * *

In the next two days, Oliver could see Felicity trying to occupy her mind. After Digg left, she really started to get working on her office. He knew it wouldn't take long before she was bored out of her mind and at the same time, he knew that in a few months, both would be focusing on baby stuff, the timing to focus on her office and Smoak Tech was actually really important. He was incredibly proud of his wife and the legacy she was about to start. He'd gladly become a stay home dad as Felicity conquered the IT world like he always knew she could. He even thought about how slowing down (actually fully stopping) with their nightly activities would be very beneficial to her, apart from all the drama and the ever fear of not getting back home after a mission, she could split her attention between her family and the profession, with something that was completely hers, that should put on all her passion and talent. Maybe that was what was missing when she was running Palmer Tech years ago from Ivy Town. Once she found purpose, she became an even more amazing version of herself as CEO. 

  
Felicity was able to set up her secure comms, her firewalls and most of the rest of her security measures by the deadline she had put on her mind: her mom's birthday. If she couldn't have Donna over - which wasn't the worst thing ever for Felicity, she tried to reason - her mom was known for being annoyingly loud when she was excited - she could at least make sure to give her a call - maybe even with video - to break the news. She woke up proud of the work she had done until almost 1 a.m. of the previous night (which lead Oliver to try to make her come to bed multiple times). She'd just brush him off with some lame excuse but he knew what she really wanted to do and he had to prevent her from calling her mom because, in a few short hours, she'd be ringing their doorstep.

Surprisingly, this particular morning she hadn't felt the need to rush to the bathroom before Oliver was awake to puke or pee. She could hear him cooking for the three of them in the kitchen. She placed a hand on her belly and looked to the ceiling. 

"Hey little Mia, hope it's warm and cozy in there. It's your home for a little while." she starts, patting her belly lightly. "You know, I really hope I can be a good mom for you, Mia. Your dad is already killing it." with a warm smile across her face. "I think I did okay with your brother with the time we had. But he was already a teen. So it was more about he liking and kind of seeing me as a maternal figure than being totally responsible for making sure he was alive, and well, and helping him become an amazing human being, you know? I can't fail you, Mia. I just want you to be happy. We just want you to be happy. I've had a rough childhood, especially after dad left. And it was hard for me to really connect to my mom for far longer than it should, as much as I love her. And I won't let it happen to us. We are gonna be best friends forever. Okay, baby girl? I love you so much."

She continued. "We're gonna support you in every step of the way. Maybe you’ll grow to be a hacker, like your momma. That would be awesome! Or an astrophysics, or maybe a dancer, that would be cool too, like a ballerina!“. She takes a deep breath, preventing her to go full babble mode on fetus Mia. 

“To be honest with you, I’m a little scared. If it wasn’t for your daddy I’d probably be in total panicking right now”. She says thoughtfully. "I wish your crazy grandma was around too. She’d be really excited to help me with everything.” She continues. Looking to the ceiling again. " Ugh! I cannot believe I'm saying this. She'd make me crazy in the first day, Mia! Your bubba is too much sometimes." She paused for a moment. "...all the time! As a matter of fact." Closing her eyes for a moment. 

As she finished the sentence, she noticed Oliver by the door of their bedroom, looking at her with the most genuine smile. "Good morning! Did you witness my morning babbling session?". She asked, sitting as Oliver joined her.

"I just came to ask if you guys want to skip breakfast and go straight to lunch today since it's almost 11". He leans to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. He needs to hurry. Digg had sent him a text with updates. Donna was on her way, in the airplane. 

"Hummm yummy!" She responded cheerfully. "I love when you say 'you guys', you know. Makes it feel more real."

"Yeah? I like it too. And now that you popped, feels even more real. I was thinking about that when I entered here. Your bump was the first thing I noticed, it's definitely bigger". He said, placing his hand there.

"I noticed too. Miss Mia Smoak-Queen is gonna be a big baby." she responded in awe. They haven't really talked about her full name yet. Oliver wasn't surprised that Felicity wanted her last name too.

"Smoak-Queen?" he pointed out. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah. I want her to have both of our last names. They mean a whole lot, for both of us." she concludes, placing her hand on his cheek.

"They really do." Oliver agreed, his face lighting up.

* * *

Usually, Felicity loved to watch Oliver cook. There was just something about her hunk of a husband in the kitchen that made him even hotter (if that was even possible). But today he could feel her mind was elsewhere, even if she tried really hard to hide it. She was sitting in one of the stools alternating between giving attention to her tablet and making small talk with Oliver. As much as he wanted to bring up the conversation again, he thought it would be better to wait for the big surprise.

"So, did you finish what you were working on yesterday?". He placed her plate in front of her and turned to get his. Maybe he could take her mind off thinking about her mom. Digg had just texted him saying Donna was already in the van, heading to Bloomfield. They'd arrive in a little over an hour.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I'm checking it right now, actually." She replied, her face never leaving her tablet.

"Checking what?" he questioned.

"Well, I was setting up all the security measures so we can finally talk to the outside world." Placing her tablet on the table and looking for her fork.

"Good job, Felicity. I thought it was gonna take a little longer to get everything ready though". He noted. From what she had told him, it was gonna take at least a week to get everything up and running.

"Well, I worked my magic." placing a large bite of food in her mouth. "Woow this is amazing Oliver!" she gasped. "Either my tastebuds are enhanced by the pregnancy, or you outdid yourself Mr. Queen. Maybe both!". Oliver chuckled. "Anyway… I think I'm gonna test by calling someone after lunch. Wanna join me?". She asked, taking another bite.

"Yeah. Who are we calling? Digg and Lyla?" he guessed. Hopefully, she wouldn't want to test it with her mom right off the bat. Right?

"Actually..." she started "I was thinking about calling my mom. You know today is her birthday right?". Her voice had changed and he could feel the sadness creeping in. 

He had to delay this call. If Donna talked to Felicity the whole plan could fail. He couldn't let it happen. 

"Yeah, I remember." He replied, a little bit of tension showing. "We can call her later today. I have some things to do after lunch..." trying to push the timing of the call to the evening but failing on giving a good answer. 

"Really? What things?" Asked Felicity, genuinely curious. In the past weeks, they'd just chill on the couch or the balcony after lunch. Oliver was in no rush to start placing his training room or the baby room. After all that has happened to him, she completely understood why. He was taking a breath of fresh air after so long.

"Just..." he hesitated. "... I wanna start working on Mia's room. Do we have internet now? We could look from a crib and the other things.". He finished, his voice soft and a genuine smile across his face.

Felicity could feel the love radiating from him. It was like every time they brought up their baby girl in the conversation he got softer and that was incredibly attractive. She responded by reaching for his hand and squeezing lightly. "I'd love that".

The rest of the lunch was spent debating over the color of Mia's bedroom, or the shades of green that would be used. Twenty minutes later, Oliver was finishing washing the dishes as Felicity watched. It was normal for him to wash the dishes in the old fashioned way, instead of loading the dishwasher, Felicity would always complain, arguing that technology was supposed to cut out all the boring things. But Oliver liked to use this time to clear his head and "meditate" a little. She did not complain about the view though...

After Oliver finished, he suggested they moved to the couch to start looking from Mia's bedroom stuff. Oliver, poor thing, didn't even have time to properly sit, and Felicity was straddling him, placing her arms around his neck, her eyes filled with desire, leaning to kiss him with passion. "Oh" he thought. He knew that look very well, he adores it. But if they started, Donna would have a surprise when she arrived. His whole body tensed. How could he refuse his pregnant wife?

"Oliver? What's going on?" she questioned. If it was a regular day, his hands would be around her hips within a minute. But they remained at his side, the blank expression on his face was the icing on the cake, a very bad cake.

"I… I..." he tried clearing his throat to gather his thoughts as quickly as possible. He wasn't quick enough though, Felicity's genius brain had already jumped to conclusions.

"Oliver, don't you want to have sex with me?" she snapped pulling away from him. That was enough to bring Oliver back.

"Felicity..." he reasoned. Getting up, trying to reach her.

"No Oliver!" her voice was both really frightening and broken. "You think I'm not attractive anymore." That is bad. Tears filled her eyes as she crossed her arms on her chest. She looked so fragile.

"Hey hey Felicity Look at me, please" he pleaded. Reaching her small frame and placing both his hands in her arms. That made her look up at him. His expression softened as he looked at her face.

"Felicity, I'm gonna blame this on the pregnancy hormones, okay?" he started, his eyes focused on hers, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "You are the love of my life. You made every single one of my dreams come true, even when I didn't know I it was possible for me. You made me a better parent to William, you made me a better person, a better hero. You transformed my life. And now, you're giving me the chance to be a dad from the very beginning, and I'm so happy and feel so lucky to share this with you." He looked down at her belly. "And, I can't wait for her to grow, so we can feel her kicks, I can't wait to see you with a big belly, because that's our daughter Felicity, our family. You said that I don't think you're attractive anymore. Well, it's quite the opposite. Every time I look at you I get overwhelmed with happiness" He finished, placing both his hands on her bump.

"Oh Oliver" Is all she can say before giving him a lingering kiss. He engulfed her in his strong arms next, as she relaxed in his embrace.

They stayed in each other's arms for what felt like a few minutes. What Oliver had missed though, were the three texts Digg had sent him, saying they were about to enter the cabin. He had to stay inside the Van, so Donna, couldn't recognize him. So he remotely opened the door to Donna and the other two agents that were accompanying her.

Their bubble busted when Felicity and Oliver heard footsteps and a loud female voice approaching. Felicity quickly grabbed her tablet, panicking at the sound of the door handle moving. Did the Ninth Circle find them? They wouldn't be so loud would they? Her instinct kicked in as she used Oliver as a shield so that whoever was entering couldn't see her (which was kinda hard since they were in the middle of the living room). She didn't even compute that Oliver wasn't reacting like her. Before she could make sense of it all, a voice she was very familiar with filled the cabin.

"This doesn't look like a spa, Phil." Donna Smoak remarked, clearly talking to someone, as the door slowly opened. Felicity stood still. Hiding behind Oliver. Looking up with a shocked face, only to find him looking up with an amused grin pasted on his face. "What did you do?" was the last thing she could say before...

"Wait a minute… Oliver? Is that you?" Donna stepped into the cabin slowly studying the frame that wasn't facing her. He turned to face her directly, giving a warm smile in return. Felicity just puts her head out her husband's arm, hiding her entire body from her mom, the cutest expression on her face. 

  
"OH MY GOD. My baby girl!" Donna squealed, throwing both hands in the air and rushing to hug her daughter. Felicity wasn't that much of hugger, well, actually her mom was just a little too much, but that would definitely make her mom see the small-but-totally-there baby bump Felicity was rocking. And that made her anxious. She was not ready for that. Well, she didn't have much of a choice.

As Donna screamed and reached her daughter in a tight embrace, something prevented Moma Smoak to get closer to Felicity, something around her midsection. Donna was so excited to see her baby girl she didn't even acknowledge the evident body changes. To try to make sense of what was different on their embrace, Donna released her arms for a second to look down. She did not move or speak once she locked her eyes on Felicity's stomach. 

"Mom?" Felicity placed her hands on her mom's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moma Smoak on the house! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be funny and emotional ;) With Felicity/Donna and Oliver/Donna interactions. Do you have anything specific you wanna read? Just leave me a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I Still have 2 or 3 chapters to go. But i'd love to read your thoughts about it. If you have any suggestions i'd love to have it :)


End file.
